halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sgt.johnson/Archive 3
Ouch Did that hurt? I hope I won't have to get mine pulled. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Wakes is the primary intelligence support, in order to provide continuity for Azure Dawn. I suppose White can be his secondary and just talk on the radio. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) 0.0 Oh snap. Bleh. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Nathaniel White Hey quick question; I was under the impression that Wakes and White would provide off-site control and intelligence? I had some dialogue planned out for the two to develop both of our characters that way; I'm definately amenable to discussion, but I'd think the reason that the Rangers were sent in the first place was because they lost NAVSPECWAR; I wouldn't think that they'd already establish mission control there, or else White could walk outside into the street and see where all the UNSC commandos went for lunch. =P Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :???? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::We should discuss White / Wakes more some other time and get things sorted out. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) New Image I put a new image in The Beast. You have to check it out! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) IRC How do you get to halo fanon's IRC? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 05:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Arnold Leroy Lewis III Reasonable. Definitely, sure. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wardog Invite Gruntipedia Hey, just saw that message H3 sent to you. Heh, he banned me already for harrasment, laughable. Anyway just wanted to clear things up. Well, first of all, I didn't harrass him on the IRC or at UnHalo, look at the messages on his talk page I sent him, don't look like harrasment to me. You should have seen the messages he sent me though, nasty stuff. He abuses his administrator powers to ban me just because I was trying to make a point. Those messages on UnHalo weren't as bad as those he sent me on the IRC, heh, if only I could show you those... The irony is that I fight to protect people from harrasment and I got bannned for it, that's the only thing I'm mad about...and the guy who blocked me was harrasing me. The irony. I feel like going to halopedia and giving him a peice of my mind, but I probably shouldn't...so I'll just wait for a week and avoid him when I come back. He wasn't like this before the winter break, me and him were cool together, then he just...exploded. Take a look at the messages a sent him though, see if I was really "harrasing" him and you can ask him if I said one disrespectful word on the IRC, bet he won't have much to say. You know, I've been nice to him...nicer than he deserves. Just check it out sometime okay, then tell me if you think I should have been banned. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RP: Convergence I notice on the RP under Status you put yours down should I do the same? Thanks 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) KK and thanks for letting me join 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, it's (The Convergence RP that is...) finally started... yes. By the by, Socialism is not the best form of politics, as it leads to inefficient, government-controlled industry and economics, just to mention one thing. Without the competition inherent in a constitutional republic, a free market will lose its freedom and remain stagnant. Much money and many people's livelihoods will be put down the drain because of government pork spending and pay raises. (Which, notably, has just taken place... congressmen are probably the only people whose salaries went up this year.) Not to pick a fight, but it is our government's infatuation with socialism that has led to this year's record recession... throwing money at problems, which is a socialist government's primary tool for conflict resolution, just ends up in waste. On that light note, if you really want the experience of a civilian college with NROTC, apply for the an NROTC scholarship at: nrotc.navy.mil. Both the Academy and NROTC applications are relatively similar, and both quite long, so I recommend focusing on the one that you ''really want to go for, just in case you don't have the time for both. There's absolutely no shame in going the ROTC way! You'll make a damn fine USMC officer no matter what! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, you are right. But how many people are going to look there? How many people are as intelligent as you and me? Answer: CLASSIFIED-- PER HFFW ANTI-OFFENSIVE COMMENT REGULATION "RELENTLESSRECUSANT" Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Rules? Are there like...rules to how you can make a new signature, or does anything go? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Re. BVA Hi Johnson, good to hear from you. I drew TF51 from the various HVT-hunting Coalition task forces operating in Iraq. Many special operations units I believe have overlapping responsibilities; there is a limited spectrum of special activities that SO units can embark on; some of these are listed in some of the U.S. Army's field manuals, which I have drawn from. I simply model TF51 based on current Iraqi task forces. :) I think that there is definitely some stratification in TF51; the SPARTANs (III, IV) are the principal shock troops, with NAVSPECWAR as a specialized counterterrorism force, FORCE RECON as a general elite force, and the Rangers as support infantry and reaction troops. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC) You There? If you're there, send me a message, but I would perfer you come to the IRC. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with Commodore? What's wrong with Nick Keyes being a Commodore? First, he was an Admiral but CommanderTony made me lower his rank. Even though I lowered him to Lieutenant General, CommanderTony said that's still unbeleivable. Then, I lowered Nick to a Commodore and CommanderTony said that's belevable. Now you are telling me to lower him to Lieutenant Junior Grade?! Unacceptable! That's the lowest rank!LordDeathRay 04:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Is Commander alright? Is that beleivable?LordDeathRay 04:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Buddhist Dear Johnson, The Buddhist concept is not the principal storyline, but -- I chose Buddhist because most religions, such as Christianity, don't condone violence. Yet, you still have incidents with Christian cults, with Islamic cults, etc... so I have extrapolated that even though most religions don't condone violence that it is possible within the range for some radicals to twist things out of proportion and construct their own 'mini-religion' of violence. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I assure you that Buddhist terrorists aren't in any way associated with BVA; I'd at least hope we could attain a higher level of sophistication than that =P [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ODSTs By all means, do so! Just remember that they are a subunit of the 105th Drop Jet Regiment (or was it division?), aka the Helljumpers. By the way, regarding RR's comment above... the only big, violent Christian movement was them Crusades. Shameless heathen violence. Unfortunately, today's Muslim radicals believe that Americans and Europeans are still as thuggish as they were back then... and make the mistake that the majority of Americans are actually Christian. All that to say that today's violence is mostly Muslim radicals, not Christian or Buddhist. In fact, a Zen extremist would be a paradox... I'll talk to RR about this. hahahah! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:08, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Wako Incident. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:26, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Flavor Aid. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:29, 5 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Tyrone Jackson Dear Johnson, Vector is temporarily on hold (at least on my end) while I establish BVA, and we'll see. So he's in what, NAVSPECWAR? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:33, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Huh, what, where, when, how, why? lol --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I see. I didn't know who made them, Ajax just told me during my MIA period that they were "taken care of" --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) First Warning On Personal attack >:/ Tango-Golf-Lima The time has come. Your mission is critical. Humanity depends on it. Mission Directives '|''' Jump Point RE: Carbines Dear Johnson, That sounds reasonable. Because of the nature and prose of the news report I prefer not to include such technical details, but it sounds reasonable to include in the RP (although I would prefer to keep the RP not as super-technical and instead focus on plotline and characters) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) The Big Ban Well...I guess Blake's got you convinced I'm a harrasser, seeing as to how you haven't unblocked me yet and apparently you haven't checked our talk pages for messages either. Well, I'm going to try to deal with it myself now, wish me luck... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:17, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh, heh, I thought I was in a bit of a pickle there for a second. No way I could convince him. THANK YOU! Well, he is right, he kept many of my articles (most-likely because he didn't want the wikia to lose it's best ones lol ;). Anyway, I'm gonna steer clear of him...learned my lesson... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ILB? What's ILB stand for? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Convergence: your post I just read your post on Convergence and if it hadn't been for the time here in England I would LMAO. Great post now I just hope mine is as good, wish me luck =] 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 00:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I've but my posted up hope its ok and please feel free to be brutally honest with me 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 02:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Glad you liked it just wondering will we be able to get our Characters into key bits of the Halo story e.g. Cairo Station or going to the Battle of Installation 05? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 02:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Oh well it'll be fun anyway. Is it OK if in the RP I somehow meet up with you cause I have nothing planned lol 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 03:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Cool now to think of a away of getting from London the Colorado o_O lol anyway thanks for that most appreciated. I'm off See Ya 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 03:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Story Suggestions Hey Johnson, I planning to make an story about an ODST, that survived the Destruction of In Amber Clad, that is fightnig Flood Creatures in High Charity (see Halopedia Cortana Level Trivia). Any Suggestions? ShockTrooper ? What is HFFW? "The fail?" [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Article I thought I saw you working on that one... Anyway, Teedle the Crackhead Grunt is finished...sorta. Still waiting for CaptainNate to put in his edits. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:50, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Johnson, it's JAG, just wondering in Convergance if u can use Johnson (The other one) to pull some strings to spring me from Amber Clads brig :) thnx heaps if u can, n if u cant no worrys (have backup plans) :) BTW this could be one of the most addictive RPs i've seen on this site yet it's great OK [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:05, 8 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Collaboration I'd love to! Any idea on tone, style, storyline, etc? 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 21:41, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :Sure! Shall we have a title? And are we going to write in turns? '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is pretty long, isn't it? ^_^ ::Or perhaps it could be a part of HOT GATES? The battle for a specific region? The Covenant has a vested interest - and it allows more leeway for us both! Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::I designed HOT GATES to be anything I wanted it to be. There's only one restriction - at the end, the UNSC blows up the planet. Beyond that, I left very wide parameters. Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:09, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I've never been good at getting started! XD Specops306, ''Kora '' 05:40, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I've completely dropped Grey Team. Azure is certainly welcome to fill their shoes! Specops306, ''Kora '' 07:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sure! You're welcome to. Specops306, ''Kora '' 08:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Fantastic chapter one! Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:46, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It's up here. The machinations of the Prophets begins... Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter 4's up and running! I've set your Azure Team up for quite an...interesting launch. Heck, if a SOEIV can punch through a city skyline, I'm sure they'd penetrate Covie hull! Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Looking forward to it! Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps not friends, but Qur'a would definitely respect Jamal. Any human capable of bringing down Elites would instantly be worthy of respect to him. And Qur'a is definitely not a blind zealot intent on the Great Journey, so his distrust of the Prophets would make the humans seem even more noble in his eyes. But he doesn't really ally himself with the humans until Ares, not fully. ::On that note, how far are we going with this? If its all the same to you, i'd rather it didn't continue on to Ares - its something i'm still remoulding and reshaping, and I'd like to dedicate special attention to that. It started out as an excuse to deal with Grey Team, but then I realised I didn't really need to include Spartans when writing as Marines, with their limitations, is so much more interesting (at least, to me). My current idea completely removes the Spartans altogether, focussing on an ODST team - Sgt. Wallace and his squad, who are still regular Marines during the Minorca campaign. Still, Minorca lasts for more than a year, and that's still plenty of time! Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::I've also been thinking about exactly what the Covenant are interested in on Minorca. I don't really have much, other than that it should be called or referred to as "The Labyrinth", but when someone sees it they should get the same feeling you get when you hear this! ~_^ Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::That's interesting - would it be part of Ackerson's KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN project? Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:39, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm writing it now. Sorry, i was away yesterday. Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:49, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, I didn't mean it like that either! It would probably be up now if not for my brief break, was my point. It is up now, and I've introduced some interesting elements - though I don't appreciate your attempt to kill off my Fleet Master! XD Ah well...there's ways around everything! Specops306, ''Kora '' 04:19, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Heh, there's only a few characters who make it - Qur'a Morhekee, Tulo Kotarqee, Zuro Zoram, Erebus, and the Prophet of Acquisitio. Anyone else is fair game... :D Specops306, ''Kora '' 05:22, 14 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually No offense but i didnt understand that lol 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 22:22, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Cool and I'm also gonna be on the Cairo soon lol. Probably nick some armour from the armoury =] 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 22:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Great .. I'm gonna die lol ='[ I'll probably get off just before attack or even during 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:10, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna be kidknapped?!?!??! lol Cool any clues of what to write? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:22, 9 January 2009 (UTC) OK good application of HUMINT Nice touch, wasn't thinking of S-IIs as HUMINT assets., although it will be fairly difficult to get some ideas for good missions (any Azure Team HUMINT missions will significantly detract away from everyone else because I don't think there are any other dedicated recon assets currently involved in BVA) although it might be interesting if we could talk about Azure reacting to the latest developments in space with the Chechnya and have Azure provide detailed reconnaissance for the second TF51 operation. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) RP:Convergence ... Again Is it ok if i run into you and CJ on your way to the hanger? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:13, 12 January 2009 (UTC) What your only just leaving? If so ok and also sorry for being a pain in the ass i just dont wanna fuck whole RP 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE: AIM Do you have a gmail? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Insanity This is insane... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 00:20, 13 January 2009 (UTC) IM Yo Sarge ya got any Instant Messaging things so we can like talk and shiz. Well see ya, Again, i'll have to talk with Subtank, but it will be a while before any significant progress is made on TGL again. Concider Operation: GROUND UP postponed untill further notice from Subtank or I. Even so, that leaves -091 out, and his Kilo-Six team is somewhat necessary to Operation: GROUND UP. I'm still attempting to reach Sub and work ''something out. :| BVA About you post, i need to talk about it on IRC tommorow. Clarke is the marksman, and I did not plan on having Alpha 1/1/1 join SIDEWINDER aswell. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Re:Re:IM What is it then? :P Regards RE: Hey! It's on hold for BVA [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Skype Your skype one pleshhh :) Re: Ranger Co-Ownership To put it simply, sure. RE: Hot Gates I've just thought of an interesting plot device - the planet has a Forerunner facility, yes? Part of Ackerson's KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN. But what if the UNSC doesn't know what it is? I mean, Ackerson must have some shady deals going, and Forerunner technology is inscrutable as it is...so it would come as a surprise to the majority of the UNSC forces. I've also got two more chapters under way, introducing myself for the first time. Just waiting for you to upload chapter five! :D Specops306, ''Kora '' 09:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :No, that's quite alright - it gives me time to sort out other chapters, characters, etc! :) :By the way, for Minorca, since I've never really had any solid idea of the planet's entire infrastructure, unlike Ares, you're welcome to make up any place names and features you like. I only have a few basics - there's an equatorial jungle, the capital of New London, and a tiny town called Blenheim which doesn't really feature into the story until later. Beyond that, its a veritable sandbox! Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::I've got another two chapters up - Analysis, with my character aboard the UNSC Hunters Arrow, and Jungle Warfare, expanding on my Brute characters. I hope I've given Azure Team enough to work with? Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Rangers I suppose it's logical that the Rangers should operate a space-based unit; feel free to make one, and I'll see if I can smooth out any rough edges it might have. On the note of armour, Rangers operate using suits largely similar to, although different from, ODST body suits, main difference being a vertically-thinner visor, some re-arrangements in armour components, and their Mottled Blue Camouflage (RSV2's Russian Camouflage is the closest to my ideals, I think). ODST pictures however, would be fine (pictures from Halo 3: ODST are preferred, since standard ODST's would make it too obvious). hi. please let me know when you're on gchat. thanks. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:09, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Can I Have Some Help? Hey, think you could help me some with the USR Ordnance, you know, make it look like it matches the UNSC Ordnance page? If not, tell me so I can go shang-hai someone else ;) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Right then. I'll go find someone else. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:25, 19 January 2009 (UTC) [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 18:58 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm HRV Mind if Draylor Compostan works for HRV Arms for a while? World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Commissioned officers are higher ranking than enlisted officers, yes? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC)